Konoha High (sasunaru)
by Narutolol
Summary: This story is about two boys who met each other on the first day of Highschool. Will stuff happen perfectly or will something horrible happen? Read to find out.
1. chapter 1

The Meeting

Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto in any way.

 ***BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.*** "Huh?" "OH SHIIIIIIII..." Hi im Uzimaki Naruto. Im 17 and my favorite food is ramen. It's my fist day of a new highschool called "Konoha High" and im running a bit late. I live with my dad Iruka _ps: he adopted me._ He's not here because he had a job interview and had to be gone yesterday. Well lets get back to the story.

I run in to the classroom. Like the clusmy person I tripped and fell on my face. I quickly got up and started laghing from embarrassment. the teacher then said " Hi I see you finally came to school. I am your teacher Kakashi. So introduce yourself to the classroom please." " Uhh... hi I Uzimaki Naruto!! I'm 17 and my favorite food is ramen!" " Can you please stop yelling. Anyway class do you have questions?" Kakashi asked.

A boy with red marks down his rased his hand " Hey Naruto why do you like ramen so munch?" I replied " I don't really know my self heheh." I got asked a couple more questions until I got asked " Are you gay?" I said " Ummmm " Are you gonna aswer?" Yeah so what do you have a problem bitch." I said to a pink haired girl blushing. " Thats enough you two. Naruto go sit by Sasuke." Kakashi said. I looked around to see a Raven haired boy staring at me blushing then I started to blush myself. Sasuke then turned his head away trying not to blush. I swear I almost got a nose bleed.

 _time skip_ *

It's finaly lunch time. I went to the cafeteria and got some ramen. Then I heard someone calling me. " Hey Naruto Over Here!!" I looked and saw my classmates and went to go sit by them. " Hey Naruto let me introduce you to are group." " I'm Kiba this is Hinata."H-hi" this is Shino "..." Lee " Hi welcome to the group. I can see the fire burning inside your heart with compassion!" Neji " Sup." Tenten " It's nice to meet you." and finally Sasuke " Hn".

I sat by Kiba and talked until... " **SASAKE MARY ME!!!" " NO MARRY ME!!!" " HAVE MY BABIES!!"** I got confused. He has fangirls? Whaaaat theee fuuuck? " Get off of me you crazy bastards!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura then said " I will never Sasuke-kun!!!!! Why did you blush at Naruto in the morning? He's a good for nothing gay idiot." Sakuke got red with anger " **LISTEN HERE BITCH! DON'T EVER TALK TO MY NARUTO THAT WAY!!!"** Sasuke then held out his hand " May I kiss you my love?" by now my face was in such a deep red. I nodded slightly. He pulled me up and kiss me. We both put passion in this kiss. I didn't care people were looking or the fangirls crying. This is my happiest day of my life.

I entered my last class to a suprised I saw My dad Iruka. " Aahh Naruto I'm going to be your teacher!" said Iruka extremely happy. "Oh yea better be on your best Kakshi is coming for dinner with his son." uugh. not him.

time skip*

 _(I'm sorry for the time skips.)_ _RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!! "_ Hey Naruto Kakashi is here!" Iruka said. "Coming right down!" When I got down I saw Sasuke. "Why are you here?" I asked " I'm Kakashi son well adopted son like you," Sasuke aswered. "May I have a word with Sasuke for a moment?" I dragged Sasuke to the bathroom. "Did you tell Kakashi about the kiss?" I asked angerly. "Of course not dobe," Sasuke stated. "Good."

I then kissed him and headed out. To my suprised I saw Kakashi and Iruka kissing. I Then faked cough "Oh Naruto hi ... uuhh... me and Kakashi are dating," Iruka blushed. Sasuke then whispered in my ear " Like father like son." I then I faked hit him in the arm "Hahahaha. Naruto haha its just a joke. Ha," Sasuke couldn't stop laughing as he said it. After dinner it started raining hard. "Hey I just got a texted that said school's out because of flood warnings," Kakashi said. I then said " Well thats nice." Iruka started to say " Well it's pretty late. lets go to bed." " Don't keep us up all night would ya," Sasuke said. Both Kakashi and Iruka both blushed. "Well good night. Oh ya Sasuke is helping me study." I stated.

 ** _*Kakashi POV*_**

Once I got into the room with Iruka I said " Hey you know I eat lunch in the cafeteria right? " Yea." weellll somthing happed long story short Sasuke and Naruto made out in school. heheh " WHAT FOR HOW LONG!" whispered yelled Iruka "Well about 2 minutes." " I'm going to kill Naruto." " Hey chill out lets just wait until they confess to us." Iruka then said "I bet they're not even studying."


	2. srry

Sorry for the delay on chapter two Ill update somewere between 2:00 am to 4:00 am.


	3. Chapter 2: Studying

_I don't own Naruto in any way._ Sasuke and I walk in to my room to actually study. I got a test this week and I don't want to fail it. "Hey Sasuke can you help me study fo the test?" I said. Sasuke replied "Totally... when you become the hokage," he smirks. "Sasuke," I said angerly. " fine, fine just don't get mad at me," Sasuke finally said. "Yay, thanks Sasuke!" I quietly yell.

 ** _SASUKE POV_**

" Yay, thanks Sasuke!" he quietly yell. I thought to myself 'I need to work with him or I might not get a kissed tonight. Even though I'm terrible at history.' "Okay dobe where do we start?"

 _*time skip*_

 **NoBody POV**

It's now 10:pm and Kakshi and Iruka is going to see the boys. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke were going on a walk you coming?" Iruka said. "Um... no thank you but thanks for the offer." Naruto smiled."We'll be back in a hour or so." Kakshi stated. "K. Have fun you two." Sasuke smirked. "Hey! It's just a walk!!" Iruka blushed. "Well we'll be off now." Kakashi said. "Bye." Sasuke and Naruto said in unison. With that they left.

 **Naruto POV**

They finally left. "Hey dobe you ready?" Sasuke asked. "Huh.. for what?" I asked being so densed. "This." Sasuke then met his lips with mine. We lay an the bed when Sasuke licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I let him in and we battled for a while. He eventually won domince and licked all inside my mouth. Then he takes his shirt off then mine. He starts to suck on my nipples. I let out a small moan. He starts to lick up and down my body. He starts to un zip my pants when we here a knock on the door. We both put our clothes on and went to check who it was. I opened the door "Hello?" "Um yeah I forgot my keys so I'm just going to grab them." Iruka said. "K." I said. Sasuke then asks " Why do you need keys for a walk? Are you going to have sex in the car?" "Umm..." Iruka said then rushed out the door with his keys. " Well shall we get back to "studying" Sasuke?" I asked. " You know I am." stated Sasuke. we head back up stairs when we hear another knock. "Oh my god." I open the door thinking it'll be Iruka and said. " What the fuck do you nee... sorry Sakura I thought you were someone else. My bad. Heheh." Sakura then said "Um... ok I came to apoliapologize about earlier. And is Iruka here? And why is Sasuke here?" I said "Huh... oh Iruka is having sex with Kakashi and Sasuke is here because we had a dinner party and is helping me study." "Oh okay... WAIT DID YOU SAY IRUKA IS HAVING SEX WITH KAKASHI!?!?!" Sakura shouted. "Um come inside it's pouring down rain." Sasuke said. "Thank you." Sakura said. I thought 'Why did Sasuke let her bitch ass in here?' "Hey Naruto I want to ask somthing." Sakura said. "Yeah what is it?" I asked. " What is your dream and such sense I want to be friends. Sense your new to the

school." I said " My dream is to be Hokage. My favorite food is ramen. I LOVE the color orange. Um adopted a child. Have se... 'I cut my self off' "What was that?" Sakura asked. " Umm nothing I blushed. "Sooo anywho why is Iruka having sex with Kakashi. I knew they knew each other for a long time. I guess your just like them you know." Sakura said. "Like how?" Sasuke asked. " You know your both gay, you were probaly just having sex, and Sasuke is tall like Kakashi, Naruto is shorter like Iruka." Sakura said. " How did you kno... what did I say? I said nothing. You heard nothing we were studying." I quickly scammered. " Sure "studying". Sakura did. quotation fingers around the studying. " Well the rain diled down I think you should go." Sasuke said. " Okay make

sure Naruto and you go to school Wednesday. " Sakura said then left. " C'mon Sasuke lets get back to what we were up to." I said." Okay try not to blow it next time. I don't want our dads to find out!" Sasuke stated. We both head up stairs.


	4. Chapter 3: Studying Prt 2

_I don't own Naruto in any way_

I'm heading up towards my room with Sasuke to continue are "studying". When I open my door Sasuke and I start to make out. We fall on the bed. I'm on the bottom. He rips my shirt and takes off his. Then he starts to un zip my pets. You can clearly see both of our boners. After he takes of my pants he takes off his. This happened while we're still kissing.

 **WARNING IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI I'M SRRY**

He takes off my underware a few seconds later he starts to suck my dick. Every time he goes up and down I moan. Then I feel myself about to cum. "Sas-Sasuke." I guessed Sasuke got the jiff and started to suck faster. I cumed in his mouth. He ate it all. "Naruto I like the way you taste." Sasuke said witg a smirk. Sasuke starts to take off his underware. By this time I was already pink to the face. "Naruto I'm going to make you mine." He said with a smirk. " Sasuke," I said gazing at his gorgeous body " make me yours." The he grabs me a flips me over and I'm on my knees. He starts to thrust me and every time he does I moan. He starts to jack off to each thrust. I start to feel he's about to cum so am I. He starts to thrust harder and faster. "Sas-Sasuke." I said about to cum. "Nar-Naruto." We cum at the same time. "Sasuke!" I scream when he cums in me. " Naruto I love you." He said. " I love you too." I said right after Sasuke. The we hear the door knob turning. " Well fuck." I said.


	5. Chapter 4 : The Camp Out Sorta

_I don't own Naruto in any way._

 **Naruto POV**

The door handle turns. " Well fuck." I said quietly. " Naruto get your clothes on I'll go to your bathroom." Sasuke quickly said.

" Naruto we're back from are walk. Are you still studying?" Iruka asked. I have good hearing so I heard every word " Yea Sasuke is in the bathroom right now! So what did you do?" I said. " Naruto it was a walk." Iruka said like he was about to finish me. " Oh yea Sakura came over earlier. She wanted you." Trying to quickly change the subject. " So what did she want?" Iruka asked confused. " I don't know she just came over and left." I said. "Ok." Iruka stated.

 _*Time Skip*_

2 weeks later.

"Hey Naruto I heard you got a suspended today." Kiba said. " My dad is going to be pissed." I said quivering. "What did you do?" asked Shino who barely talks. " Well you see I bumped into this guy named Kabuto. And he was like " Dude watch it or your next on my kill list." " then I was like " Kill list you can't even kill somebody in a video game on easy." " I guessed he got pissed cause he was a "Video Game Master" so he punched me in the face. Then I Kame-Hame-Ha his ass. He may or may not be in the hospital." I said explaining. " Dude Naruto thats thats totally sick bro! He is one of the school bullies!" Lee shouted. " Be quiet Iruka is coming." I whispered. " **NARUTO WERE ARE YOU?!!?!"** Iruka said. I swear it sounded like a horror movie. " Guys got to go." Then I ran off. " **NARUTO!!!!!!** Iruka shouted after me. When I finally got home I ran up to my room and locked all the doors and windows. Next thing I heard was my door busting down. " Naruto your grounded for 1 month." He said popping his knuckles. " Please don't hurt me." I said crying. ( **_in this universe when Iruka is mad he is like super strong. Like a 100 star in Naruto Shippudeun Ultimate Ninja Blazing._** ) " Your not getting away this time." " Nooooooooo!!!"

After my week of suspension. " I can finally walk." I said to Kiba at lunch. " Dude Iruka is a force to be reckoned with." " I know." A few seconds later a hear someone running towards me. " Naruto your back!" Sasuke yelled hugging me. " Kakashi wouldn't let me come over!" " Sasuke I missed you two." after I said that I kissed him. 30 seconds later. " Naruto you got alot of missed workwork to do." said Neji. " Oh yeah we got a school field trip this weekend. If you don't get all your work turned in you can't gooo." Neji said with a smirk. " How much is it?" I asked. Kakashi just then came over then put down a 10 pounds of work. " Ah Naruto you want to make it out to the camp out right?" Kakashi smirked behind his mask. ( **Kakashi wears a mask at school not any other places** ) " Hello darkness my old friend." I said crying. Later that day at my house. " Sasuke thanks for helping me out." " Yep we only got like 2 more pounds. Sasuke said. " My hand is throbbing. I don't think it is even possible to get this much work done in 5 hours." I said. " It's okay Naruto later we can go get a tent." Sasuke smiled. " Huh why?" I askes confused. " Oh crap I forgot we get to pock partners to sleep in a tent." Sasuke explained. Then I heard the door opening. " Sasuke thanks for helping out Naruto." Iruka said. Then he looked at how much we have left. " HO-HO-HOW DID YOU GET THAT MUCH DONE IN 5 HOURS!?!?!?" seeing we'er working on are last piece of paper. " They say I'm Sonic in another world" I said. " Bitch please. Hahahaha!" Sasuke laughed, " have you seen Lee in a race! Hahahahahaha!" 50 minutes later. " Well we're off to the store!" I yelled to Iruka in his room. " Okay." Once we got far enough we started to hold hands. " So

I saw this tent at the store. It was orange a dark blue with hints of light grey." Sasuke said. " Cool how much?" I asked. " 250 dollars. Heheh." Sasuked faked laughed. " Well lets test our luck." I smirked walking into a convince store and walking out with a lottery ticket the scratcher ones. " Naruto how much was that?!" Sasuked asked. I replied " 20 bucks." then started scratching. " NARUTO ARE UOU INSANE YOU KNOW WHAT A WASTE OF MONEY THAT IS!?!?!?!. " Yup." I said then fell to the ground almost fainted. " Naruto are you ok?" Sasuked asked worried. " No I just - just " Just what Naruto?" just won a million bucks. " I said. " No way let me look." then he reads it. " **NO WAY NARUTO!!!!** " We than run to the bank to cash it in. Because that what the cashier said to do. 20 minutes later. " DAD!!!!" Iruka comes running out of his room. " IS SOMETHING WRONG???" Iruka asked. " If winning a million dollars is wrong. I said placing down a huge suitcase with a smirk on my face. " Naruto this is why I love you." Then Iruka walked up to me and hugged me with tears in his eyes. " We can Finally pay off the house." Iruka smiled. " Oh so you weren't thinking about premium on Crunchyroll." I said as a joke. " Sooo can how much is my portion?" I asked Iruka. He responded " Lets see." About an hour of planning we decided I get 250000 and since Iruka and Kakashi are dating Sasuke gets the same amout. " So Naruto do you want to confess?" Sasuke asked me in my bathroom. I nodded unsurely then we kissed and walk out. " Dad, Kakashi we got something to tell you." I said a little scared. Sasuke then said " We have this secret we've been kepping from you for about a month and a half." We both breathe in and said " We're dating!" getting ready for like " How could you!" or a " You can't date you little bitch!!" bu Kakashi started laughing " Haaaahahahaahahaaahaha!!! We've known since the day you made out." We both said " WHAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!??!!!?!"


End file.
